douces rêveries
by SlythClover
Summary: (Junjou Egoist moments de calme). Au milieu de la nuit, perdu dans la contemplation de son timide partenaire, Nowaki se souvient d'une autre nuit durant laquelle son Hiro-san n'était plus si timide que ça. Requête, et extra à Junjou Thérapie qu peut se lire indépendamment. One shot. Merci de lire et commenter ;-).


_**AN :**_

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! cela faisait un petit moment. **_

_**Ce one-shot répond à une requête de Druidsorcerer. Il est écrit de sorte à ce qu'il puisse être lu indépendamment de Junjou Thérapie, mais par souci de cohérence, je vous conseille de le lire si vous voulez comprendre en détail des circonstances dont se souvient notre grand brun aux yeux bleux ^^. **_

_Je vous le conseille d'autant plus que par souci de cohérence avec la version anglaise, qui s'est trouvée plus avancée en raison des requêtes de la part des reviewers, **j'ai dû réécrire entièrement et développer les scènes érotiques de Junjou Thérapie (pour ceux qui ont déjà lu : chap 3 et 7). Par conséquent, l'ensemble est désormais complètement terminé. **_

_**N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à donner vos impressions :).** _

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

_**DOUCES RÊVERIES-one shot**_

Tout dort, les lumières sont éteintes.

Seule une faible lueur bleue, qui émane d'un appareil en veille dans un coin de la pièce, donne à celle-ci une atmosphère paisible, presque hypnotique, comme pour bien rappeler au monde réel sa fonction première, à savoir, permettre à ses occupants de glisser dans leurs rêves.

Au cœur de la nuit, sous les rayons de cette lune bleue, une silhouette noire, semblable à un arbre, ou encore esprit, se détache du reste de la pièce.

Il se pourrait bien, après tout, que ce soit un esprit protecteur, à la façon dont il reste debout et contemple silencieusement le lit fantomatique, sur lequel repose silencieusement une autre silhouette.

Sous la lune bleue sombre, les deux ombres semblent flotter dans l'espace, sur un étrange vaisseau luminescent.

Personne, à première vue ne pourrait soupçonner toute la fureur, les étincelles, les éclairs qui dansent au cœur du volcan penché au dessus de son âme "frère", ni les feux que dissimule le lion endormi au dessous de lui.

Dans cette froide lumière bleue, toutefois, on pourrait presque sentir l'aura de chaleur autour de l'homme dressé, sans d'ailleurs ressentir de sa part la moindre agressivité. Au contraire, cette aura est plutôt celle d'un feu puissant et calme, qui répand paisiblement ses vagues de chaleur pour les âmes chanceuses qui peuvent se réconforter auprès de lui.

L'âme chanceuse étant Hiroki à ce moment précis, allongé juste à côté de lui.

Impossible de dormir pour Nowaki cette nuit. Il sait qu'il doit se lever très tôt pour aller à l'hôpital le lendemain, et qu'il est minuit passé, et pourtant il n'y a rien à y faire, il ne se sent pas du tout fatigué. Et surtout, il lui est impossible de quitter cette pièce. Parce que cela fait encore trop peu de temps qu'il s'est réconcilié avec son Hiro-san, et n'est toujours pas rassasié (si toutefois il l'est jamais). Si jamais il se couchait à côté de lui, là maintenant, il serait incapable de résister à la pulsion de le caresser, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, d'embrasser son partenaire. Cette autre partie de son âme.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se refuse à perturber Hiro-san dans son sommeil. Le fier professeur est vraiment surchargé en ce moment, entre ses articles à publier et les copies des étudiants à corriger. C'est Nowaki lui-même qui l'a poussé à aller se coucher, inquiet comme il est de voir son compagnon toujours plus épuisé jour après jour.

Le jeune docteur, tout aussi inquiet de maintenir sa propre horloge interne, s'efforce autant que possible de détacher les yeux de la silhouette endormie...et réalise que cela lui est impossible.

Non, rien n'est plus reposant dès à présent que de contempler silencieusement Hiro-san respirer profondément.

Si Nowaki est parfaitement conscient des émotions brûlantes qu'il parvient à contenir difficilement dans sa poitrine, il est tout aussi conscient que le lion assoupi au dessous de lui est un volcan endormi de même. Jusqu'à leur dernière crise de jalousie au sujet d'Akihiko, il n'avait même pas soupçonner l'étendue de la force dont Hiro-san pouvait faire preuve.

"Quand je pense qu'il est capable d'autant de puissance et de passion quand il se sent en danger...C'est un vrai animal sauvage." Pense tendrement Nowaki.

Et cette fierté ! Bon, la plupart du temps, Hiro-san aboie plus qu'il ne mord, mais c'est aussi ce qui le rend si attachant. Surtout quand il essaie de dissimuler son embarras, ou se détourne brusquement pour ne pas trahir ses rougissements. C'est tout simplement irrésistible. Qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'un lion timide ?

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est incapable d'agir pour autant. Loin de là, bien au contraire. Non non non, il n'est pas du tout comme le partenaire d'Usami, Takahashi Misaki. Il a beau être timide, il est définitivement virile, adulte, c'est un homme et fier de l'être. Nowaki a toujours connu son partenaire comme un travailleur acharné, le premier à répondre présent quelques soient les circonstances, que ce soit pour son amant, son boss Myiagi-sensei, ou bien son ami Usami Akihiko.

Oui. Son Hiro-san est ainsi. Toujours prêt à répondre présent. Responsable au vrai sens du terme. Qui qu'il arrive, il est là où on a besoin de lui.

Mais récemment, grâce à leur dernière dispute, Nowaki a découvert qu'Hiro-san est aussi capable d'agir dans encore d'autres domaines, bien que pour ceux-là, il doive être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Ce qui n'a pas déplu à Nowaki, loin de là.

"Si seulement il ne faisait pas autant son timide, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Quel dommage..." A cette pensée, Nowaki ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire bête.

C'était le mois dernier, et pourtant ç'aurait pu être aussi bien la veille. Il en avait fantasmé, il l'avait désiré, parfois il en était affamé, et pourtant il n'en avait jamais parlé, parce qu'il voulait que ce soit justement Hiro-san, qui, cette fois-ci, en ait l'initiative. Il voulait que ce soit Hiro-san qui le prenne. Et c'est enfin arrivé. Non sans quelques circonstances exceptionnelles, non sans quelques hésitations de sa part, mais c'est enfin arrivé et c'est tout ce qui compte.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours après une dispute que nos nuits sont les plus intenses, je me le demande..."

S'ils continuent comme ça, pense Nowaki qui s'égare entre plaisanteries et sujets sérieux, il serait presque tenté de provoquer des scènes de ménages avec son partenaire par pure curiosité de ce qui pourrait bien se passer après...

Ce n'est plus l'Hioki endormi que Nowaki contemple désormais, bien qu'il ne bouge pas d'un pouce de sa position debout près du lit.

C'est de _**cet**_ Hiroki dont il s'agit, tout contre lui, au-dessus de lui, qui même lui interdit le moindre mouvement avec une clé de bras derrière son dos, quand le jeune médecin, furieux, s'était retrouvé la face contre le sol froid de l'appartement de Tsumori-senpai.

En dépit de sa propre colère, Nowaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer un tel déploiement de force, de...puissance, de la part d'Hiro-san. Quand finalement, celui-ci a relâché sa poigne pour lui permettre de se retourner pour le voir...Bon sang. Quel tableau que ce lion blessé dans son orgueil, le fusillant du regard, les yeux étincelants, brûlants de rage, de désir, d'indignation ! En fait, c'était une telle merveille que ses lèvres avaient laissé échapper -il s'en souvenait clairement, l'excitation aussi présente que le souvenir :

"Hiro-san, tel que tu es, tu es tout simplement irrésistible."

Instantanément, la tension s'était effondrée des deux côtés. Hiro-san, parce qu'aussi furieux qu'il puisse être, il n'avait jamais su tenir tête aux déclarations sans détour de Nowaki, et celui-ci, parce que voir Hiro-san aussi majestueux valait toutes les peines qu'ils venaient de traverser. Même maintenant, bien que Nowaki ressente toujours une pointe d'envie vis-à-vis de l'ami d'enfance de Hiro-san, il ne se souvenait plus de rien sinon cette dernière nuit passée dans l'appartement de Tsumori.

"ça a aussi permis à Hiro-san de comprendre que j'ai mes propres amis également."

Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait partager autant avec son meilleur ami qu'avec son partenaire (ou l'inverse, soit-dit en passant) mais tout le monde a besoin d'amis, que l'on soit célibataire ou non. C'est l'une des leçons que tous deux ont appris pendant cette période. Hiro-san vis à vis de Tsumori-senpai d'un côté, Nowaki vis à vis d'Akihiko de l'autre.

Chacun d'entre eux en avait appris plus sur l'autre, que ce soit sur leur besoin d'intimité réciproque, ou de se confier plus l'un à l'autre, de se réconforter et se soutenir. Sur leur besoin des mots de l'autre, aussi. Non pas seulement "je t'aime", comme le croyait Nowaki, mais aussi leurs pensées, leurs doutes, voire leurs peurs, de sorte qu'ils ne se méprennent pas sur leurs intentions.

"Comme cela nous arrive toujours..."

Certes...il faudra du temps. Sûrement, faire confiance à quelqu'un au point de se dévoiler de plus en plus est le plus difficile, et le plus risqué aussi, car alors nous nous sentons vulnérables. Mais tout de même. Des progrès ont été faits des deux côtés sans que l'un ni l'autre n'empiète sur leur espace privé.

Assez rapidement, les pensées vagabondes de Nowaki le ramènent sur le désir charnel. Maintenant qu'Hiro-san lui a fait goûter une nouvelle façon d'aimer et d'être aimé, il lui en redemande ! En fait, depuis leur réconciliation, jour après jour, une nouvelle faim le tenaille de revivre l'expérience. Au point que ses propres caresses pour son partenaire ne lui suffisait plus. Nowaki aussi souhaiterait être touché, caressé, chéri par des mains aussi possessives que les siennes. Mais pourquoi est-il si difficile pour Hiro d'exprimer de cette façon les mêmes choses que Nowaki ? Chaque fois que celui-ci a tenté d'inviter Hiro-san à le faire, silencieusement, plus ou moins suggestivement, il semblerait que le professeur soit trop timide -ou trop lent- pour saisir l'opportunité.

"Je pensais qu'au contraire cela lui plairait, fier comme il est."

Encore un autre mystère à résoudre au sujet de son Hiro-san, est le paradoxe entre sa fierté et sa force, d'un côté, et sa préférence affichée de se laisser prendre par Nowaki de l'autre.

"J'aimerais qu'il le refasse sans que je le lui demande...Mais je me demande si cela arrivera à nouveau un jour."

Un soupir sort Nowaki de ses pensées plus ou moins mal tournées. Il jette un coup d'œil au réveil.

"2h24 ! Flûte, j'ai complètement perdu la tête."

Inquiet que sa présence prolongée finisse par réveiller son compagnon au milieu de la nuit, Nowaki se résigne tristement à quitter cette bulle bleue, dans laquelle il se serait volontiers enfermé pour toujours au milieu des rêves, pour se diriger vers le sofa du salon (ses dernières pensées l'ont excité encore plus si possible à l'égard du lion endormi).

Il est sur le point de franchir le cadre de la porte quand...

"Takoyaki."

Hein ?

"Oui, pour deux s'il vous plaît. Non, sans sauce, c'est pour emporter chez nous."

Sur ce, le silence retombe, après que son Hiro-san ait tourné le dos dans un bruissement des draps.

* * *

Quand Hiroki se lève le lendemain, l'appartement est vide, comme d'habitude quand Nowaki travaille de jour à l'hôpital.

"C'est toujours mieux que de l'avoir endormi à côté de soi sans pouvoir lui parler, les semaines où il travaille de nuit..."

Dans un bâillement, il s'assit à la table basse, qui est déjà dressée pour le petit déjeuner. Après qu'il se soit frotté yeux - une fois pour terminer de se réveiller, une seconde pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il a sous les yeux...

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Des takoyaki.

Et un petit mot de son partenaire.

"Pour te surprendre et te faire plaisir. Je t'aime, Nowaki.

PS : je suis impatient que tu me surprennes aussi, Hiro-san, comme la dernière fois."

...

_"Ha ?"_

**FIN**


End file.
